This Is It
by star7k
Summary: Tony is getting married to the girl of his dreams. TIVA song-fic. yeah I suck at summaries you should still read and review please.


**I don't own NCIS (wish I did) or This Is It (wished I own that too)**

_Ready?_

_One, Two, Three, Four_

This is it, here I stand  
I'm the light of the world, I feel grand  
Got this love I can feel  
And I know yes for sure it is real

Tony was in the back getting ready when McGee came in.

"well Tony it seem like you have found a girl that will put up with you after all" he said.

"don't worry little Timmy, we'll find the perfect girl for you sooner or later" Tony said.

_And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times  
And you said you really know me too yourself  
And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes  
But you say you gonna live it for yourself_

Oh

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on baby just understand

"it's weird you know, she's been there all along how come I didn't see it?" Tony said.

"Tony you did see it you were just making sure she was the one" McGee said. Just then Gibbs came in.

"hey come on you don't want to leave the bride at the altar" he said Tony smiled.

_This is it, I can say,  
I'm the light of the world, run away  
We can feel, this is real  
Every time I'm in love, that I feel_

"I never felt this way before it's like finding yourself" Tony said. Gibbs smiled for once.

"I know DiNozzo I know" he said.

_And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years  
And you tell me that you've seen my face before  
And you said to me you don't want me hanging round  
Many times wanna do it here before_

Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on baby just understand

Tony always loved her he just never built up the courage to tell her and when he did everything fell into place.

"come one DiNozzo. Come on McGee get out there" Gibbs said. Gibbs agreed to walk her down the aisle because well Eli doesn't every leave Israel anymore not even for his own daughter's wedding. Tony and Tim were standing in front of the aisle when Ziva came out.

_This is it, I can feel  
I'm the light of the world, this is real  
Feel my song, we can sing  
And I tell you feel that way_

And I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years  
And you said you want some of this yourself  
And you said you want to go with me all the while  
And I know that it's really true myself

Ziva was beautiful. Her hair was all pulled back with a white veil tiara in it. Her white dress that showed how slim she was was covered in sequence. DiNozzo's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

"she's beautiful" he whispered to Tim. McGee just smiled. If he said that she was Tony would have punched him but if he said she wasn't Tony would have punched him. Tony didn't even hear the preacher in till he said. "Anthony DiNozzo Jr. do you take Ziva David to be your bride"

Tony never took his eyes off of Ziva "I do"

"Ziva Da-"

"I do" Ziva said. After that everything didn't matter until they kissed and everyone cheered. Holding hands with the beautiful Ziva DiNozzo tony walked out of the church. For once in his love life something was perfect.

_Oh yeah_

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on please baby understand

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on baby please understand

Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan

**Hey Guys, **

**So you'll never believe what happened. I was listening to music and this just popped in my head so I wrote it down and here it is. Let me know what you think. Oh yeah the song is "This Is It" by Michael Jackson R.I.P. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**

**Á tout á l'huere (see you soon in French)**

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
